Klaustrofóbia
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Príliš tolerantná Rose, protivný Malfoy a jeden zaseknutý výťah. Enjoy and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

_Klaustrofóbia_

Pondelok, osem hodín ráno. Rose sa ponáhľala do Britskej čarodejnícko- muklovskej právnickej firmy, kde pracovala. Pracovala tam už skoro tri roky a patrila medzi najlepšie čarodejnícke právničky v celom Londýne. Doteraz sa nevyskytol prípad, ktorý by nezvládla. Rose svoju prácu jednoducho milovala! Musela síce vstávať zavčasu ráno, každý deň prejsť takmer na druhý koniec Londýna (keďže to bola aj čiastočne muklovská firma, všetci zamestnanci museli chodiť do práce pešo alebo nejakým muklovským dopravným prostriedkom), a potom ešte vyšliapať po schodoch na ôsme poschodie, pretože ich firemný výťah väčšinu času nefungoval. Nehovoriac o tom, že v práci trčala minimálne do desiatej večer, takže nemala čas na nejakú zábavu. Veru, jej súkromný život nebol bohvie čo! Kvôli jej práci ju ešte minulý rok opustil jej dlhoročný priateľ, takže Rose samu seba presvedčila, že žiadneho chlapa nepotrebuje. Bývala sama v maličkej garzonke a jediný s kým komunikovala bola jej rodina a pár kamošiek z Rokfortu. Nesťažovala sa však. Robila svoju prácu dobre a to bolo hlavné!

Celá zadychčaná konečne prišla k obrovskej sivej budove týčiacej sa vysoko dohora. Oproti jej pracovisku bola maličká kaviareň, kam si zaskočila kúpiť kávu na prebratie. Zaplatila za svoje latté a prešla cez cestu, späť k firme. V momente ako sa jej noha obutá v čiernych ihličkových lodičkách dotkla chodníka, zjavila sa pred ňou, akoby odnikiaľ, vysoká, mužská postava so žiarivými blond vlasmi.

„Čauko, trpaslíčka!" pozdravil ju s úškrnom. Rose si vzdychla. Najhoršia vec na jej práci nebol fakt, že musela vstávať skoro ráno a odchádzať neskoro večer, ale že musela pracovať s tým arogantným Scorpiusom Malfoyom, ktorý si zakaždým robil posmech z jej výšky. A ona nechápala prečo, nebola predsa až taká malá! Bola od neho nižšia len o 18 a pol centimetra. Jediný dôvod prečo znášala jeho posmešky bol, že jej práca bola zmyslom jej života.

„Dobrá ráno, Malfoy!" odzdravila ho namrzene, obišla ho a vstúpila do budovy. Malfoy ju nasledoval.

„Ale pozrime sa, niekto nám tu dnes vstal ľavou nohou napred!" zatiahol, keď ju dobehol. Rose ho jednoducho ignorovala a ďalej pomaly usrkávala zo svojej teplej kávy.

„Dobrá ráno, slečna Weasleyová, pán Malfoy," úctivo ich pozdravila pekná, hnedovlasá sekretárka sediaca za pultom vo vstupnej hale. Odzdravili ju a Scorpius na ňu žmurkol, čomu sa mladá žena cudne začervenala. Rose mala nutkanie si odfrknúť, ale ovládla sa a šla ďalej.

Prišli ku schodom, ktorá boli hneď vedľa strieborného výťahu. Práve chcela položiť nohu na prvý mramorový schod, keď si niečo všimla. Na dverách výťahu už nebola vycapená obrovská, krikľavo-oranžová ceduľa s nápisom NEFUNGUJE! Nadvihla obočie a podišla k výťahu. V tom okamihu sa dvere otvorili a vyšiel z nich jej urastený, čiernovlasý kolega. Keď zbadal Rose žiarivo sa usmial.

„Už funguje?" spýtala sa ho.

„Áno, konečne tú prekliatu vec opravili," potvrdil. „Stále sa hýbe akosi pomaly, ale... vždy je to lepšie ako chodiť po schodoch." Znova ju počastoval úsmevom a vypochodoval z budovy. Rose sa tiež rozhostil na tvári úsmev. Tých odporných schodov mala už vážne po krk! Vošla dnu a keď sa otočila uvidela, že na ňu Malfoy nedôverčivo hľadí.

„Si si istá, že je to bezpečné?" spýtal sa. Nadvihla obočie. Žeby v jeho hlase začula paniku?

„Hádam sa nebojíš jazdiť výťahom?!" vyhŕkla. Malfoy na ňu dosť nepekne zazrel.

„Nebuď smiešna!" vyprskol. „Samozrejme, že sa nebojím!" A s týmito slovami nastúpil k nej do výťahu. Stlačil gombík s označením _8. poschodie_ a na Rose pri tom ani nepozrel. Ako dobre! Aspoň nevidel ako sa usmieva popod fúzy.

Slimačím tempom sa v tichosti viezli cez jednotlivé poschodia vnímajúc len hudbu, ktorá sa tam ozývala z rádia umiestnenom v strope. Akurát boli na šiestom poschodí, keď sa výťah začal nebezpečne triasť a mykať až úplne zastal. Hudba prestala hrať, svetlo párkrát bezmocne zablikalo a nakoniec úplne zhaslo. Výťah sa ponoril do tmy a oni dvaja v ňom zostali uväznení.


	2. Chapter 2

„No skvelé!" zvolala podráždene Rose. Ozvalo sa akési žuchnutie a ona sa prekvapene otočila na miesto, kde pred chvíľou stál Malfoy, ktorý sa zrazu zviezol po stene a žuchol na zem.

„Malfoy?" oslovila ho. Scorpius však nereagoval. Súdiac podľa toho, čo dokázala v tej tme rozoznať si všimla, že si schoval tvár do dlaní a nekontrolovateľne sa roztriasol na celom tele. Začal sa hojdať- dopredu a dozadu- a Rose jasne počula, ako sa snaží sám seba upokojiť.

_Tak kto je trpaslík teraz, Malfoy?!, _pomyslela si víťazoslávne. Vtom však Scorpius nahlas zastonal a hodil hlavou dozadu, bolestivo si ju udierajúc do steny výťahu. Jej veselosť rýchlo zmizla a vystriedalo ju znepokojenie. Takéto správanie predsa nie je normálne! Malfoy si znova tresol hlavu, tentoraz silnejšie a Rose si k nemu rýchlo kľakla. Teraz keď bola pri ňom blízko videla, že má pevne stisnuté viečka, zuby stisnuté a dlhé, bledé ruky, ktoré v tej tme doslova žiarili, má zaťaté v päste. Zľahka mu položila ruku na plece a spýtala sa: „Si v poriadku?" Najprv to vyzeralo, že znova neodpovie, keď sa mu zrazu kútiky úst vykrútili do úsmevu.

„Bojíš sa o mňa, krpaňa?" zatiahol. Jeho hlas však neznel tak sebavedome ako zvyčajne. Znel chrapľavo a trochu mu skákal. Trasľavo otvoril oči, aby neznačil Rose, že je v pohode, ale hneď ich znova so stonaním zavrel. To už bola Rose celé vyplašená. Nechápala, čo sa deje a už vôbec nevedela, ako mu má pomôcť. V takýchto situáciách zvykne vždy spanikáriť.

„Čo ti je, Scorpius?" opýtala sa naliehavejšie. Keď neodpovedal, jemne ním zatriasla, aby ju vzal na vedomie.

„Ja...ja...ja som..." koktal a hlas sa mu pri tom desivo triasol. „Ja som klaustrofobik." Rose naňho neveriacky zízala. To si strieľa nie?!

„Tak prečo si potom, pre Merlina, nastúpil do tohto poondiateho výťahu?!" skríkla naňho. Uvedomovala si, že by naňho nemala kričať, ale jednoducho ju to naštvalo. Prečo aspoň raz nemohol prehltnúť to svoje enormne veľké ego a nehrať sa na hrdinu?! Čo s ním má teraz akože robiť? Ak jej tu omdlie, asi ho zabije!

Výťahom odrazu hrklo. So Scorpiusa sa vydral ďalší ston a pritiahol si kolená k hrudi. Rozblikalo sa svetlo a v Rose skrsla drobná iskrička nádeje, že sa odtiaľ možno dostanú. Svetlo párkrát zaprskalo, a potom bez varovania znova zhaslo. Rose si vzdychla. Bezradne pozrela na Malfoya, ktorý sa znova začal kolísať. Netušila, čo má robiť, ale nemohla tam len tak kľačať a nečinne hľadieť na vydeseného Malfoya. Prečistila si hrdlo a potichu povedala: „Neboj sa, Scorpius. O chvíľu sa odtiaľto dostaneme." Scorpius zo seba vyrazil niečo, čo pripomínalo vzlyk a ďalej sa kolísal.

„O pár minút sme vonku, prisahám," skúsila znova Rose. Položila mu ruku na zátylok a zostala jej celá mokrá od potu. S námahou sa jej podarilo zdvihnúť blondiakovi hlavu a ohmatať mu rukami čelo a líca.

„Celý horíš!" zašepkala zhrozene. Presne tak, ako čakala v nej začala vzrastať panika. Ak sa odtiaľ, čo najskôr nedostanú, môže to dopadnúť veľmi zle.

„Daj si to dolu," povedala a zaťahala ho za čierne sako, čo mal na sebe. Scorpius na štrbinky otvoril oči a nechápavo sa na ňu díval.

„Fajn, ukáž, ja to urobím," vzdychla si a pomaly mu vyzliekla sako. Odhodila ho aj s tým svojím niekam do rohu.

„Však je to tak lepšie?" Snažila sa znieť prirodzene a vyrovnane, aby zakryla svoju náhlu túžbu utiecť kade- ľahšie.

Scorpius mlčal a znova zavrel oči. Neušlo jej však, že už sa tak veľmi netriasol. Dostala nápad. Prisunula sa k nemu bližšie a spýtala sa: „Chýba ti niekedy Rokfort?" Neodpovedal jej, čo vlastne aj čakala, tak pokračovala.

„Mne neustále! Stále si spomínam aké to bolo každé ráno sa prebúdzať v tej obrovskej posteli s nebesami, rýchlo sa prezliecť a rýchlo zísť po pohyblivých schodoch na raňajky do Veľkej Siene. Ten strop, ktorý sa úplne podobal na oblohu, tie sviečky, ktoré sa len tak vznášali vo vzduchu, a potom všetko to skvelé jedlo..." odmlčala sa, aby si to mohla lepšie predstaviť.

„Najviac mi však asi chýba školský areál. Zakázaný les, Hagridova chatrč, kam sme každý piatok chodievali s bratom na čaj a kamenné koláčiky. A samozrejme naše jazero s obrovskou sépiou, ktorá si v lete len tak lenivo ležala na hladine a keď zbadala, že sa blížia študenti, začala sa predvádzať. Chýba mi len tak ležať cez horúci deň v tieni stromu a pozorovať ju, ako vyvádza, chýbajú mi tie večery strávené v chrabromilskej klubovni hraním Rachotiacej sedmy spolu s priateľmi, chýbajú mi metlobalové zápasy a výlety do Rokvillu, ba dokonca mi chýbajú aj tie hodiny strávené v knižnici písaním úloh," stíchla a pozrela sa na Scorpiusa, ktorý sa už len sotva badateľne triasol a prenikavo na ňu hľadel.

„Keby mám možnosť sa tam vrátiť, neváham ani chvíľu! Tých sedem rokov, čo som tam strávila, bolo tých najlepších v mojom živote. Aj keď to nie vždy bola prechádzka ružovou záhradou, rada by som sa tam vrátila," povedala. „Ty nie?"

Hrklo nimi a Scorpius sa strhol. Rýchlo sa od nej odvrátil, sťažka dýchal a chystal sa znova zavrieť oči. Rose však nemala v pláne dovoliť mu to. Chytila mu tvár do dlaní a otočila ju smerom k sebe.

„Nemysli na to," povedala pomaly. „Skús zabudnúť na to, kde si. Mysli na niečo príjemné. Premôž ten strach!" Chvíľu na ňu len upieral svoje lesklé oči, potom zrazu zamrmlal: „Pobozkaj ma." Rose vyvalila oči. Vážne ju práve požiadal, aby ho pobozkala?! Preskočilo mu? Tá klaustrofóbia mu asi udrela na mozog! Vyjavene naňho hľadela, neschopná slova či činov.

„Povedala si, že mám premôcť ten strach," zachrapčal. „Iba takto budem schopný zabudnúť, na to kde sa nachádzam." Rose naňho ešte chvíľu zízala, a potom váhavo, opatrne obtrela svoje pery o jeho.

„Takto nie," vynadal jej. „Pobozkaj ma poriadne!" Rose sa teda k nemu nahla a pritisla svoje pery na jeho.

Bolo to celkom iné ako čakala. Ich pery do seba zapadli ako dva kusy nejakej skladačky. Netrvalo dlho a Rose sa úplne uvoľnila. Objala ho okolo krku a začala ho bozkávať vášnivejšie. Zdalo sa, že aj Scorpius sa už upokojil, pretože jej bozky rovnako vášnivo opätoval. Niekoľko minút sa bozkávali, Scorpiusove ruky blúdili po jej tele a navzájom spoznávali pery toho druhého. Rose ani nevedela ako a zrazu bola prišpendlená na stene výťahu, nohy mala omotané okolo Scorpiusových bokov a bozkával ju tak náruživo, až sa jej z toho krútila hlava. Malfoy sa pustil bozkávať ju na krku a Rose slastne vzdychla. Už zabudla aký je to úžasný pocit.

„Rose," vzdychol jej meno a Rose sa pri tom zvuku mierne strhla. Vážne jej práve povedal menom?! A vážne sa jej z toho zachvelo celé telo?

„Scorpius," zašepkala aj ona a prsty mu vplietla do hebkých vlasov. Druhou rukou mu začala nedočkavo rozopínať gombíky na žiarivo bielej košeli. Odrazu nimi myklo, svetlo sa rozsvietilo a výťah začal stúpať nahor. Rose sa rýchlo prebrala z opojenia, odtiahla sa a zoskočila z neho. Chvíľu na seba len zadychčane hľadeli, celí zmätení a užasnutí zároveň. Dvere výťahu sa otvorili, Rose zhrabla zo zeme svoje sako a rýchlo odkráčala do svojej kancelárie, zanechávajúc tam Scorpiusa úplne samého. 


	3. Chapter 3

Na druhý deň ráno sa Rose desila ísť do práce. Celý zvyšok včerajšieho dňa a noc musela myslieť na Malfoya a na to, čo sa stalo v tom výťahu. Kvôli tomu celú noc nezatvorila oči. Rozmýšľala, žeby zavolala svojmu šéfovi a vyhovorila sa na nejakú chorobu alebo tak podobne. Lenže potom si uvedomila, že raz sa bude musieť Malfoyovi tak či tak postaviť. S dosť veľkými ťažkosťami teda vyliezla z postele a vydala sa do práce. Rozhodla sa ísť metrom, aby tam bola skôr ako Scorpius, ale v skutočnosti však prišla do firmy o päť minút neskôr. Prehnala sa cez vstupnú halu, ignorujúc zdvorilý pozdrav ich sekretárky a vybehla po schodoch (usúdila, že výťahu je lepšie sa vyhnúť) na ôsme poschodie. Ocitla sa na úzkej chodbe, kde sa nachádzala jej aj Malfoyova kancelária. Odrazu sa dvere na konci chodby otvorili a vyšiel z nich Scorpius. Rose spanikárila, skryla sa za roh a pozorne sledovala ako si to Scorpius namieril k jej kancelárii. Zdvihol ruku akoby chcel zaklopať, ale nakoniec ju znova spustil a potisol dvere. Keď zistil, že je úplne prázdna, povzdychol si a vrátil sa do svojej kancelárie. Rose zostala zarazene stáť za rohom. Čo také od nej Malfoy môže chcieť? Premkla ju zvedavosť a o niekoľko sekúnd si šokovane uvedomila, že ju nohy nesú rovno k jeho kancelárii.

Prudko rozrazila dvere. Scorpius sedel za svojím veľkým pracovným stolom a čítal noviny. Keď sa dnu vrútila Rose, strhol sa a skoro spadol zo stoličky.

„Rose!" zvolal a vyskočil na rovné nohy, úplne prekvapený. Rose sa zachvela. Spomenula si aké to bolo, keď včera vzdychol jej meno a ako sa pri tom cítila. Spanikárila. Čo tu vlastne robí? Prečo sem prišla?

„Ja...ehm...ja..." habkala snažiac sa nájsť nejakú výhovorku. „Prišla som sa pozrieť či už si v poriadku." Scorpiusovi sa rozšírili oči. Podišiel k nej s protivným úsmevom na perách.

„Lichotí mi, že sa o mňa tak veľmi bojíš," zatiahol sladko.

„Nebojím sa o teba!" odsekla. „Iba som chcela vedieť či si v dosť dobrom stave na to, aby som ti mohla vynadať!" Zvraštil čelo. Zjavne nechápal, za čo by mal dostať vynadané.

„Ty si ten najsebeckejší, najegoistickejší chlap akého som kedy stretla!" oborila sa naňho a šťuchala ho prstom do hrude. „Prisahám, že ak ma ešte raz takto vydesíš, nedarujem ti to, Malfoy!" Scorpius bol najprv v šoku, ale potom sa znova usmial a podišiel k nej ešte bližšie. Zaplesol dvere, aby mu nemohla ujsť, oprel sa o ne rukou a naklonil sa k nej. Rose, v snahe cúvnuť od neho, si o dvere nepekne buchla hlavu. Už nebolo kam cúvnuť, nebola žiadna úniková cesta. Nemohla ujsť a možno ani nechcela.

„Preto si neprišla, všakže?" sladko sa spýtal. Rose sťažka preglgla, keď na svojej tvári ucítila jeho teplý dych. Bol hrozne blízko a svojím telom ju stále viac a viac pritláčal o dvere.

Zrazu sa dvere otvorili a oni od seba rýchlo odskočili. Dnu vplávala sekretárka so správou pre Scorpiusa.

„Pán Malfoy, toto vám práve prišlo," povedala zvonivým hlasom a podávala mu nejakú obálku. Rose využila, že je konečne slobodná a rýchlo odtiaľ vybehla. Zatvorila sa vo svojej kancelárii, oprela sa o dvere a snažila sa dať dokopy. Kolená sa jej triasli a srdce išlo vyskočiť z hrude. Nechápala to. Odkedy má Malfoyova blízkosť na ňu takýto vplyv? Nie, už nesmie myslieť na Malfoya! Sadla si za svoj stôl a pustila sa do papierovania.

Ani nie o päť minút nato sa ozvalo jemné zaklopanie na dvere.

„Ďalej," povedala Rose a veľmi dúfala, že to nie je Scorpius, aby dokončil, čo začal. Na jej šťastie, ale aj veľké prekvapenie, sa tam objavila tá istá sekretárka, ktorá pred chvíľou vošla k Malfoyovi.

„Prepáčte, slečna Weasleyová, ale mám pre vás odkaz od pána Malfoya," zašvitorila a podala jej kúsok akéhosi papiera.

„Hm, ďakujem," poďakovala a váhavo si od nej vzala obálku, ako sa ukázalo. Žena sa na ňu usmiala a odišla. Rose chvíľu nemo hľadela na obálku, jej zvedavosť však nakoniec zvíťazila a otvorila ju. Vytiahla odtiaľ jednoduchú bielu, papierovú kartičku, na ktorej úhľadným písmom stálo:

Reštaurácia Tuttons ,

večera so mnou,

dnes o ôsmej.

A nie neberiem ako odpoveď, trpaslíčka...

Toto je taká krátka jednorázovka, ale rozdelila som ju na viac častí, aby som to spravila dramatickejšie Určite nie je jednou z najlepších, ale dúfam, že si ju užijete a ak sa vám zapáči, poteší ma každý komentár.


End file.
